Unless First We Dream
by BookJunkie
Summary: Quest and Nestor are alone in a journey through the subconscious. Much is revealed - some of which they never wanted to know...
1. Chapter 1

**Unless First We Dream**

"Nothing happens unless first we dream." – Carl Sandburg

Prince Nestor's hysterical laughter could be heard throughout the immense forest. As the small gang made their way down the wide path – Nestor and Quest on foot, Anna riding Graer in the air, and Gatling sitting on Albert's back – the reason for his mirth became apparent. Quest, the prince's rather sadistic muscled bodyguard, was trying rather in vain to wipe off a bright blue slime that covered him head to foot with a bright green towel. It may seem rather cruel of the prince to enjoy the man's humiliation so – but those present knew the roles had been reversed too many times to count, Nestor covered in a gooey substance and Quest offering plenty of wise-cracks, and so no one said a word in the older man's defence (most of them, in fact, couldn't hide their own amused smiles).

Quest let out a very frustrated grunt as he _finally_ seemed to get the last of the slime off of his torso. Nestor, however, felt no sympathy for him. "Come on, Quest! It's about time you got your share of slime!" The young prince giggled happily.

"Well, I've always been one for sharing," Quest retorted sarcastically as he dropped the towel full of slime right on the prince's head.

"Ew! Gross! Seriously guys, I _never _imagined my first quest to be this... **sticky**!" Nestor complained loudly, throwing Quest's towel to the ground. He crossed his arms and stood there, his hair falling into his eyes being weighed down by slime, with a perfected pout to portray the very image of gloom.

Anna laughed kindly as she dismounted Graer after guiding him to land close to the prince. She put her hand on his (yes, definitely _sticky!_) shoulder and, dismissing the blush her attentions provoked to having to do with his embarrassment, said soothingly, "Nestor, it's not that bad!" Removing her hand with slight difficulty from his sticky suit she then paused in sudden reflection. "You do seem to be the main target for... um... _slime_, though. I wonder why that is."

"Don't say a word, Quest." The prince held up a rejecting hand when the warrior opened his mouth to speak.

"Fine. I'd say it's about time to set up camp for the night. Why do you think, your royal slime-magnet?" Quest replied casually.

Nestor, not amused, simply grumbled a positive response which sounded something along the lines of, "Yeah, yeah – whatever," and stomped over to a nearby tree stump to sit down and sulk.

As the others proceeded to set up for the night and Anna went to help Nestor clean off the rest of the goo (which, it can be noted, greatly improved the prince's mood) Quest stood back and, suppressing a yawn, called out, "Graer, you're on guard duty tonight."

"Aw man! Hey, does being on watch mean I can snack all night?"

* * *

A little while later, before dinner had even been cooked, both Quest and Nestor were sound asleep. It was unusual for the prince to go to bed without eating, and even more bizarre for Quest to be the first one asleep (he was most often the last). Their friends chocked their fatigue up to being the effect of a hot day for walking and a longer than usual battle that afternoon. The others (excluding the griffin on watch) were soon also snug in their sleeping bags, never having given any thought to what being in contact with that bright blue slime could be, and was now, doing to their two constantly-bickering companions.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nothing happens unless first we dream." – Carl Sandburg

Review Replies:

Calm-Waters: Um... I know I did watch Shrek 2, but it was many years ago when it first came out, so I can't actually remember any blue slime or its side effects in that movie. If there are any similarities it'll be purely coincidental – so don't be afraid!

StarUchiha: I'm glad you're enjoying it so far, and thank you for complimenting my writing style! It's always been my goal to have my stories flow nicely, though I can't say I've always been successful... It's nice to know I'm doing well with this story!

* * *

When Quest first opened his eyes he immediately had to close them in pain. Wherever he was, it was way too bright for comfort. He groaned as he sat up and opened his eyes once again, more slowly this time to give them a chance to adjust.

He was sitting in a long corridor – so long, in fact, he couldn't see where it ended on either side. The floor underneath him was a white marble, the ceiling above him a white plaster, and the walls around him all painted a startlingly bright white.

So basically... a lot of white.

The only break in this drab colour scheme was a line of dark red mahogany doors on one side of the corridor, which were wide and ornately decorated, but had nothing to distinguish themselves one from another.

To call this place intense would be an understatement.

Quest stood carefully, taking stock of every muscle and bone in his body for any sign of protest for the action. Finding no evidence of injury he then proceeded to ponder his surroundings. How had he come to be here exactly? Where was the runt?

Standing still as a statue Quest searched his mind for a memory that could connect to his arrival in this strange place. The last thing he could remember was falling asleep an arm's length away from the prince in case of an emergency. He never anyone know, but an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach always plagued him when he was too far away from the brat. He always figured it was a side effect of the allegiance spell and did his best to ignore it when it came about. Stupid spell.

Quest scowled. The camp was probably attacked during the night. He'd left Graer on watch that night, so if the griffin had become distracted and had left the others vulnerable to attack it wouldn't be much of a surprise – that bird-like creature could never seem to go more than an hour without thinking about food. But if they had been captured, why hadn't Quest woken at the first sign of trouble? Nestor may be able to sleep through just about anything, but his body guard was a very light sleeper.

There was also the fact that Quest didn't seem to really be in any sort of prison here. As far as he could tell he was free to choose any one of these doors and leave if he wanted to. Of course, he couldn't be sure what was behind each door, let alone whether one of them happened to be an exit.

And where exactly were the others?

Quest growled slightly in frustration. The stark whiteness of this place was beginning to give him a headache. There was nothing here that would give him any answers, and the allegiance spell was pulling on him irritatingly. That feeling in the pit of his stomach was back. He had to find the prince.

His only option was to try out a few of these doors. Maybe he could find some clues as to where he was and what had happened. Maybe he'd even be able to find the others.

Looking at the doors lining the opposite wall he immediately went to the one to his left. Instinct was telling him to try this door first. At least, that's what he'd tell anyone who asked. It was entirely possible, however, that it was the allegiance spell guiding him to this door. Another secret he'd kept about the spell was that it would often take control of his choice of direction whenever he was separated from Nestor and steer him straight to the prince. This, along with being obligated to protect the kid at all times, was a reason why he always grouped himself with the runt whenever the gang had to split up during the quest. It would be totally embarrassing if he suddenly lead his party away from their goal and right to the prince for no apparent reason. So if it turned out Nestor was being held captive behind this door, Quest wouldn't exactly be shocked.

Quest stared suspiciously at the door. After a moment he put his hand on the elegant handle and turned it slowly...

* * *

Alright, a not-so-subtle cliffhanger.

By the way, the second last paragraph is my way of explaining why, in the episode "A Rolling Nestor Gathers No Moss" Quest knew to find the prince being held captive in castle Mollux despite leaving him turned to stone with the others in the forest. He claimed it was instinct, I say there was more than just Quest's cleverness at work. ;)

Boy, it took me longer to write this chapter than I expected! I'll do my best to have the next one up sooner - though I need to decide how much I'll write in the next chapter (I may decide to split it in two so as not to make it too long and to not have too many ideas revealed in the same chapter).

See you guys at the next update!


	3. Chapter 3

"Nothing happens unless first we dream." – Carl Sandburg

Review Replies:

Calm-Waters: Haha, you know – for someone who's chosen the name _Calm_-Waters, you certainly worry a lot! =D Well, here it is; the big reveal – drum roll please! Let's see what's behind door number 1!

* * *

One of the tall cathedral doors opened with a loud creak. Prince Nestor glanced over from where he sat alone in a pew a few rows down from the front to see a rather confused Quest enter the church. Nestor was surprised to see the man _there_, but said nothing for a moment and just watched for his bodyguard's reaction.

Quest didn't see the prince sitting in the pew. His focus was on the scene directly in front of him. The cathedral's stained-glass windows draped the room in warm colourful light which, with the many candles leading up to the altar, illuminated the smiling faces of the couple about to be wed.

Quest's square jaw had dropped when he first recognized the young bride and groom, and he had yet to close his mouth. How could this be? There in front of him was the runt and the witch – Nestor, _his_ royal pain-in-the-butt, was just now saying his vows to a blushing Anna! And, was that _Graer_ marrying them? As Quest tried to decide whether he'd finally gone totally insane (spending every day being ordered around by a brat less than half your size could do that to a person) or had simply received a hard hit to the head in a recent battle and now had brain damage, the prince in the pew decided it was about time to rescue the man by clearing his throat loudly.

Nestor could have sworn he saw relief roll down Quest's features before they hardened in anger. He gulped as the muscle-man stormed down the aisle to his pew and demanded, "What the _hell_ is going on here?"

When he remembered himself, Quest glanced guiltily at the front where the wedding was still taking place, but quickly realized his outburst had had absolutely no effect on those at the front. Disturbed, he turned back to the prince in the pew. Nestor seemed to be choosing his words carefully, but in the end his only response was to move over in the pew and gesture to Quest to sit down. Suddenly feeling very tired and much older than he actually was, Quest sat down heavily next to the prince. Neither spoke for several moments.

"Usually, I'm up _there_," Nestor tried uncertainly to explain, "But for some reason, this time I'm _here_." He shrugged, knowing he'd failed at making things any clearer. To be honest, he was just as confused as the man beside him.

Furrowing his brow, Quest tried to piece what the prince had said together with what they were seeing. That's when he noticed _he _was at the front standing just to the side of the, now obviously older, prince being married. "I'm there too..."

"Well, yeah. You're the best man."

"What?"

Misinterpreting Quest's confusion, Nestor replied defensively, "Well, gosh! If you don't want to be my best man, just say so!"

Quest looked down at the pouting boy beside him and suddenly it was all too much for him to take. The deep sound of his laughter made the prince jump in surprise. When Nestor saw that Quest was now laughing at him his face became red in embarrassment and he looked away before the other could see the tears forming in his eyes. Quest didn't notice the boy's discomfort, but his laughter soon died down and then an idea came to him. "This is a dream."

"Yeah, and it's turning out to be a pretty weird one," Nestor grumbled out, still hurt.

This time, Quest noticed the kid's change in mood. He realized his mistake quickly. He thought for a moment, and then gently asked, "So, if I'm the best man, why aren't I wearing a suit?"

One look to the front of the church would confirm that that Quest indeed wasn't wearing any type of suit, like the adult Nestor up there, or uniform, like Gatling who was standing beside Quest dressed once more as Captain of the Guards. No, in fact the Quest at the front was dressed exactly as the Quest sitting in the pew – a warrior always ready for battle. Nestor looked down as he replied, "I've never seen you wear _anything _else! I don't know what you'd look like in a suit."

Amused, Quest looked to the other side of the bridal party. "So is that why Way isn't 'dressed for the occasion'?"

"I don't think Way could even wear clothes... I'm pretty sure you have to be totally _solid_ to wear clothes." A small smile was now given for Quest's efforts.

"Alright, fair enough." Quest paused, then, looking very seriously down at the prince, he asked, "But why exactly would you have _Graer_ be the minister? I mean, come on! Graer?"

Nestor couldn't stop himself from full-out grinning now. "I was going to have him be the ring bearer, but then I figured if we ever wanted to see the ring again..." he let the sentence hang and the two fell into a comfortable silence.

"So... Anna?" Quest didn't bother trying to put the question into a sentence, knowing the prince would have been expecting it to come eventually. He simply stared at the young woman in the simple ivory-coloured dress before them as he waited for an explanation.

Nestor sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, we'll talk later."

"We don't have to..."

"Yes. We do."

"No we don't!"

"Eventually-"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Nestor shook his head when he realized they'd had a very similar ¹conversation before, dialogue inverted. "This is payback, right?"

Quest smirked. "You bet."

"Whatever." Nestor rolled his eyes like a pro. He would have progressed to ignoring his companion had Quest not then stood up in the pew.

Looking at the kid only once, Quest began making his way out into the aisle and towards the door, calling back with total authority, "Come on."

Nestor didn't move at first. He was a prince, after all, and he wasn't supposed to be the one _following_ orders. But he wasn't stupid (even if that's what Quest seemed to believe). He knew something here was wrong. He knew deep down that he wasn't really dreaming anymore – there was the dream in front of him, and here he was totally disconnected from it. Maybe Quest knew how to make things right. Then again, maybe Quest was just as lost in this mess as he was. Either way, Nestor was now hurrying after Quest without any sort of complaint.

* * *

¹This is in reference to Nestor and Quest's conversation at the end of the episode "Molting Graer" when Quest didn't want to talk about his secretly helping Graer get his feathers back. If you haven't seen this episode yet, be sure to catch it next time it rolls around! (Season 2, same episode as "The Body Switch")


	4. Chapter 4

"Nothing happens unless first we dream." – Carl Sandburg

Review Replies:

Calm-Waters: =D Molting Graer is certainly one of my _favourite _episodes! It's just so... cute! Now, in this story Quest and Nestor won't have a conversation that will exactly follow the last, but the subject of Anna will come up, and I can promise some good, sometimes-angsty moments between Nestor and Quest!

* * *

Quest was waiting patiently in the bright-white corridor when Nestor barrelled through the door after him. His mind was already going over the situation at breakneck speed, but he was still able to note the kid's shock at their mysterious surroundings. He thought of warning the kid that with his mouth open like that he was bound to catch flies, but decided against it, remembering his own reaction to this strange place.

"Whoa. This place is _creepy_."

Quest didn't bother to respond, but instead went confidently up to the door they had just exited from while pulling out one of his long swords. In two seconds and a flash of metal a large N was carved into the door and Quest re-sheathed his sword. Nestor cocked his head in confusion.

"What's that for?"

Growling slightly, Quest explained impatiently, "All of these doors look the same, _in case_ you haven't noticed. This way we'll know which one's yours."

"Oh." Nestor said softly, though he wasn't sure if he totally understood. _His_ door? He'd never seen it before in his life - he'd never even seen this _place _before - how could it be his? Gazing at his supposed door, the prince suddenly smiled in pure delight. "Hey, it's kinda like yours!"

"What?" Thinking the runt had stumbled onto something important, for once, Quest looked at the door expectantly.

"The N," Nestor explained, pointing to Quest's belt buckle, "it's just like your Q!"

Quest sighed heavily and turned away, missing the prince's look of disappointment. Nestor shouldn't have allowed himself to get so excited over something so silly. He admired Quest, even if he'd never admit it out loud, and this simple letter – his very own symbol – had made him feel like just as much of a hero as Quest. But hey, Quest was a hero for the things he did, not his accessories, right? The N couldn't make him a hero, no matter how desperately he wanted it to.

Sobering up, Nestor looked back at his bodyguard – who was now looking one way then the other down the corridor. "So... what now?"

"We have to try out some of these doors." Quest stated simply, still trying to decide where to start.

"Why? What are we looking for?"

"Mine."

"Your what?"

"My door."

"Huh?" The prince scratched his head in confusion, looking at the other doors for some sort of explanation.

Quest looked at the kid curiously. "You haven't figured it out yet?"

Nestor's face became flushed in embarrassment. "I'm still working on it, okay?"

"Okay."

The two stared at each other for a full minute before Nestor finally gave up. Sighing dramatically, he looked away from the older man before conceding, "So, what are we dealing with here, _genius_?"

Taking the sarcasm in full stride, Quest explained edgily, "We just came through that door from your dream. We have to try to find my door among all of these. After that, you'll come back to this marked door. That should fix things."

After considering this, Nestor frowned, still confused. "But what's wrong with us, exactly? Why are we even here?"

"Looks like we've been disconnected from things. That slime from earlier might have something to do with it. Then again, I wouldn't put it past Spite or Deceit."

"Disconnected? Like, from our bodies? But... how do we know finding your door and getting back to mine is going to fix this?"

"We don't."

"Great." A pause – then, "So, where do we start?"

Quest gestured to the opposite wall, solemnly. "Pick a door."

"Right." Taking a deep breath, Nestor stepped up to the door just to the right of his. He looked back questioningly at Quest before, upon receiving a nod from the other, moving to open it. He highly doubted they would find what they were looking for here - things were never that easy after all - but he knew they had to start somewhere. He was almost completely sure they would get out of this eventually - they always did - but, then again...

* * *

A lot of questions in this chapter! I didn't want things explained completely here, I think things will be a lot clearer as the plot continues - so Quest's explanations were supposed to be just vague enough that the two have a plan of what to do next, but also so that anything could happen.

Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

"Nothing happens unless first we dream." – Carl Sandburg

Review Replies:

Calm-Waters: Yeah, I see Quest as being a father-figure to Nestor – whether or not he wants to be! You're right – since Nestor's still growing it's only natural for him to be looking for role models. Now – you will have to wait for Quest's dream, but I can tell you that I haven't even decided what his dream will be like – so imagine away – anything's possible right now!

JohnnyD44: Thanks JohnnyD! I _love _exploring Nestor and Quest's relationship and I'm glad you enjoy it just as much!

* * *

Nestor stopped short having just stepped through the door, so Quest gave him a not-so-gentle shove out of his way. With the boy now sprawled out on the floor, Quest stepped calmly into the wide room. His gaze took in their surroundings and it didn't take long for him to understand why the prince had reacted the way he had.

The room in which they now found themselves was not unfamiliar to either of them. Directly in front of the two, not three steps away, were the backs of two identical Odyssian thrones. They were in the court of the royal castle. It was in this very room that Quest was reluctantly made a baby Nestor's nanny by the king, and it was here too that he was later banished and stripped of his dignity by the queen. For Quest, this room meant failure and humiliation. For Nestor, who had no recollection of the events almost fifteen years prior that had his bodyguard noisily grinding his teeth where he stood, this room meant home. He could remember comfortable afternoons when he was younger curled up on his mother's lap while she sat on her throne and ignoring whatever discussions were going on around him by listening to the constant beating of her heart. He remembered when he and his father used to make faces at each other on particularly boring days in court when the knights and generals weren't looking (though if they had seen, they had certainly never commented on it) – and that they had even done so on the day before his parents were captured. In this room once more, Nestor found himself ache with longing for everything he'd lost only a few months before.

It was two solemn heroes that stood by the open door and neither dared step further in. It wasn't until they heard voices that either moved even an inch, and only to look at the other in surprise and sudden clarity.

"You are to blame! How could you let this happen?" Queen Cayrainne's voice was sharp and unforgiving. Her form could now be seen standing in front of her throne.

"You have failed us, Sir Gatling," King Panning said slowly. The king shifted into view beside his wife. His broad frame towered over a figure huddled on the ground at their feet. When the cowering cyborg lifted his head his identity was confirmed. Nestor had never seen Gatling look so wretched and it bothered him greatly.

"You were supposed to protect him! It was your duty!" The queen's voice hitched on the last word painfully. There were tears falling down her cheeks now, but Nestor and Quest couldn't see her face properly from where they stood to notice.

"You have broken the faith we put in you, Sir Gatling," the king continued, taking a step closer to the cyborg and glaring down at him with contempt. Gatling opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the queen before he could form any type of response.

"You let them take our son from us! If it weren't for your shortcomings he would still be alive." Here she paused and took in a long shuddering breath. "You took our child away from us." And then, in a move that stunned the observers at the door, the typically strong and fiery woman threw herself into her husband's waiting arms and wept.

"No more, please! I'm sorry! I – I didn't mean to..." It was the first time Gatling had spoken since this tirade against him had started, but he was so distraught he had trouble formulating his thoughts.

Both Quest and Nestor had had enough of this display, but while the first turned to leave the latter made his way forward. The prince called out to his parents, demanding they stop, but got no response for his effort.

When Quest noticed he was alone he looked back to see Nestor waving his hands, jumping up and down in front of his parents, and shouting at them. He might have found this funny had he not been so anxious to continue their search. "What're you doing, kid? They can't hear you or see you, alright? Come on, already! Let's get outta here."

If Nestor had heard his bodyguard he certainly wouldn't let on. Instead he went over to Gatling, who was now sobbing uncontrollably, and crouched down beside him. "Gatling?" After producing no reaction from his friend, the prince put a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently. "Gatling, it's me – Nestor." This time the cyborg lifted his head and looked at the prince, his crying lessening considerably.

Quest was honestly amazed that Gatling was responding to the kid. He had thought that they could have no effect on these dream worlds, and this had seemed to be true with the kid's parents, but now... The lights in the palace room were slowly dimming, with the exception of a single beam of light illuminating the two friends in the centre. Quest watched curiously as the king and queen disappeared into the darkness before his eyes.

Gatling didn't speak when Nestor addressed him, but he seemed to be listening and so Nestor began speak himself, "Gatling, I'm fine. Nothing bad has happened to me, and definitely nothing that was your fault!" Nestor swallowed and took a calming breath before continuing, "I have complete faith in you, Gatling. I know that no matter what happens on this quest you're gonna have my back. Heck, the only way I could've made it this far with so minimal damage was with both you and Quest looking out for me!" The prince smiled and was delighted to see his friend smile hesitantly back. "You're too hard on yourself, Gatling. You always do the best you can and I really should thank you for that more often. Thank you, Gatling."

Having said all that he hoped needed to be said, Nestor stood and reached out a hand to the cyborg who gratefully allowed himself to be helped to his feet. Without another word spoken between the two the prince turned and walked back to a sombre-looking Quest, who guided him out the door and back into the hallway.

"Well, that was nice of you." Quest's arms were folded across his chest when Nestor looked his way and it was hard to tell whether or not he was being sarcastic.

"I couldn't just leave him there like that, he was so miserable," the prince explained, shrugging off what may have been a compliment.

Quest didn't say anything, but he seemed more tense than usual. Nestor stared at him, confused, until he remembered how angry Quest had been with Gatling when they'd first asked him to join the quest. Nestor found it incredibly frustrating how stubborn Quest was about never letting things go and so when he asked him, "Why do you hate Gatling so much?" his tone was unmistakeably accusing.

The boy was surprised when he got a reply other than, "Leave me alone, runt," or, "Because he reminds me so much of you."

Then again, that might have been judging Quest a little harshly.

"Because it was his fault I was banished from the kingdom. Your parents put it to a vote, and he voted banishment." Quest drew one of his swords and marked the door they had just left with a small indentation before adding, "Satisfied, runt?"

Okay, maybe his judgements hadn't been _totally_ unfounded.

When Quest stepped towards the next door, Nestor blocked his path with both arms stretched out to hopefully stop Quest from brushing him aside. "Wait just a minute! What was the other option? What would've happened to you if you hadn't been banished?"

"Execution."

The boy's eyes bulged out of his head comically and he fairly spluttered, "What?" Gaining some of his composure, he asked more calmly, "And you think death would have been better than banishment?"

"There's at least some _dignity_ in death," Quest growled, remembering the first few years after Queen Cayrainne booted him out of the kingdom – he hadn't been able to go to any neighbouring town or village without being laughed right back out!

"Dignity?" Nestor cried. "There's no _dignity_ in that kind of death, Quest! Believe me, I know! I've seen more executions with this stupid war than any boy my age should!" Enemy generals, citizens having made threats to the crown, mutinous soldiers – all met the same gruesome fate to teach others not to make the same mistake. Although it hadn't always been the decision of the royal family, but rather members of their military, to have these public beheadings or hangings, his parents and he were always in attendance. All part of his royal duties as prince. "There's no _dignity_ in having a crowd of people demanding your death – cheering for it!" There were tears of rage in the prince's eyes now. "And, you know, when you look into the person's eyes, right before it happens, it isn't _dignity_ you see – it's terror and... and..."

Nestor was so overwhelmed with his emotions that he couldn't even look at Quest anymore. After a few slow breaths he'd regained some control. "And if you had been executed, Quest, you would've missed everything in your life that's happened since. You can't tell me it's _all_ been a waste, Quest... I mean, the last few months – with us..."

Quest stopped the boy by placing his large hand firmly, but gently, on his shoulder. When Nestor looked up at him, Quest said softly, "Alright, I get it." And again, after a pause, "I get it."

It was the shortest apology Nestor had ever been given, and it was also the most effective.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! I knew I wanted to write about Gatling having a nightmare, I just had no idea how it should be written! I think I have a clear vision for the next chapter, so unless real life gets really busy the next update should be much quicker!

A few quick notes:

I didn't make up Nestor's parents' names – they were revealed in "The Search for the Royal Family" and, the queen's at least, in "Fall of Odyssia Pt.2". I did however make up the spelling for the queen's name – I thought it was a fairly regal way of spelling it...

The last part of this chapter, about executions, is a little grim. It was my way of responding to Quest's issues with Gatling and to giving some depth to the past of the struggle for control of Odyssia – there's a huge time period, from when Quest is banished to when the king and queen are captured, where we know little about what conflicts were going on.

'Till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

"Nothing happens unless first we dream." – Carl Sandburg

Review Replies:

Calm-Waters: Gatling is a gentleman, no doubt about it! (I'm not sure how he managed to become so prim and proper when he was raised by 'carnies' though...) Well now, this chapter isn't about Anna's dream, but that doesn't mean hers isn't coming up soon *hint*...

JohnnyD44: I'm happy you were able to picture the last chapter so well! I had the scene completely set up in my head, but I was worried how it would read – I thought the setting and the idea of them being _behind_ the king and queen could be confusing to some readers...

* * *

As he and Quest stepped through the next door, Nestor squinted against the bright wall of light they passed through. When his eyes were able to readjust to their dimmer surroundings, they took in every awe-inspiring detail eagerly.

The last two dreams had taken place indoors; the church and the palace had been closed in and had offered secure but restricted settings. In the world in which they were now standing, anything was surely possible. They stood on the edge, no – in fact, directly in the centre of a vast field overgrown with pleasant-looking weeds. The sky was a dull purple with the two suns that usually heated them in their travels hidden from sight. The breeze that ruffled Nestor's hair was cool, but not disagreeable. A single tree stood magnificent and proud in front of them and beside it, unmistakeably so in the open space, their own very large bastionite – Albert – lay comfortably, staring off in the distance to their right.

"Albert!" Nestor groaned dramatically, complaining, "Okay, now we're just wasting time!" He slapped his hand against his forehead and smushed it against his face, wiping it comically against his cheek. He glanced at Quest who was scowling, and rolled his eyes in turn.

"And what's that supposed to mean, exactly?" Quest looked down at the boy pointedly, his gaze full of accusation.

"I... Well, come on! He's... he's not even really an intelligent being... er... I mean, he can't even talk! ... That is..." Nestor stumbled, feeling smaller and smaller trying to defend himself to the glowering man, and failing terribly.

As Nestor dug himself into an ever-deepening hole, Albert was busy watching a butterfly-like creature fly in lazy circles past him. He then scratched a gently at a spot on his side with a hind leg, revelling in the sensation. He sighed deeply in contentment as he settled back into a cosy position.

Suddenly Albert whined in excitement – he had a wonderful idea! Opening his eyes widely, a beam of light suddenly shot out of each and formed a yellowy square on the matte sky. A soft clicking that got progressively faster was heard – a film projector springing to life. After a countdown – 5-4-3-2-1 –the first of many warm memories Albert would be viewing came on the screen.

Nestor and Quest both paused in their arguing when they heard the deep voice saying, "There you go, Albert – good boy!" Looking back at the bastionite, the two watched a blown-up Quest in the 'movie' speaking encouragingly to the audience, and offering a carrot being held in his teeth.

The scene switched quickly to the Guardian's ice fortress where Quest heroically saved Albert after losing him in a bet for the Shattersoul sword. Albert could be heard whining with glee in the background and the scene was shaking slightly. It was obvious to the two standing by the door that they were _literally_ watching what would have been seen through Albert's eyes.

Nestor was already bored and restless with this dream. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned towards Quest to hopefully find that he too was ready to leave. Quest, on the other hand, was watching the short clips with interest – and was that a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth? Nestor cleared his throat loudly a few times to no avail – Quest would not be moved. The prince needed now to practice patience... Not that he's had to practice it before.

The clip had changed once again, but this time the tough warrior was not the focus. A higher pitched voice was heard before any body attached to it was seen. This voice, exclaiming, "Hey, Albert! Wanna play fetch?" startled the two dream-walkers; making Nestor turn back towards the bastionite's 'special screening' and making Quest's eyebrows rise in surprise.

It was a cheerful Prince Nestor who was then seen holding a twig out enticingly (which would prove to be far too small for the bastionite, but who would still try his hardest to retrieve it). He laughed in delight upon throwing the stick, but when Albert came back with a fallen tree instead of Nestor's measly branch and dropped it very near the boy, the latter's expression changed very quickly to one of fear as he ran for his life. To his credit, the teen managed a breathy, "Good boy," after he realized he was out of danger.

The prince standing next to his bodyguard had completely changed his body language. Before, his shoulders had been broad and intimidating, his arms crossed in disdain, and his legs spread out in a balanced stance – all to show Quest he meant business, and that he wanted to leave. Now his shoulders had dropped, he had linked his hands behind his back, and he shifted one foot to the other uncomfortably. And he couldn't bring himself to look at Quest. His gaze moved from Albert's memories to the ground, only.

Meanwhile Albert's mind had brought up another scene. In this one the sky was much darker, and soft snoring could be heard from somewhere off-screen. The quiet was interrupted by a hushed voice and Albert turned to the source. "Hey buddy, you having trouble sleeping too?" There was a tired looking Nestor hunched down beside the bastionite's nose. "Why don't I sleep over near you, huh? We'll look out for each other, 'kay?" A soft purr could be heard from Albert as Nestor patted his muzzle gently and lay down in the sleeping bag he'd brought over directly in front of the beast. The scene darkened slowly as Albert's eyes were closing, and another series of clicks was heard as the light went off in the eyes of the Albert in from of them. They watched for a few more moments in silence as Albert stretched happily and began to enjoy the scenery again. Quest turned first and Nestor grudgingly followed suit.

Nestor was embarrassed. Those moments with Albert had happened when the others weren't around to see, and now that Quest had seen them he felt childish. There was no way Quest would ever think he was tough now.

Just before going through the ever-present doorway Quest put his hand on the teen's shoulder to stop him. After a pause he moved his hand to the top of the prince's head and played kindly with his hair. Putting both hands on his hips now, feeling a bit awkward himself, Quest mumbled out, "Thanks kid. That... that was nice." Clearing his throat, he turned back to the door, missing the small smile that appeared suddenly on the prince's face. Had he not been facing away, he may have also noticed Nestor's posture had now returned to the confident standards of the royal family. But Quest missed these changes, and so it surprised him when the boy practically _bounded _past him in renewed joy through the open door.

* * *

Starting Thursday I'm about to be very busy. (Ugh.)

Luckily, I will have two days off as well as Friday mornings for this half of the year – so I shouldn't be _totally_ without time to spend on this story! I've also written out plans for a couple of the next chapters, so I'm going to remain confident! I love this story, so I promise I won't abandon it no matter how busy I get! I'm officially tired of exclamation points!

See you guys next time!


	7. Chapter 7

"Nothing happens unless first we dream." – Carl Sandburg

Review Replies:

Calm-Waters: Well, one of your many questions in your last review will be answered right in this chapter! Haha, I see someone's hooked. ;)

JohnnyD44: Ah, someone who likes drama! Well, you'll certainly like this chapter!

Longest chapter yet! Yay!

Warning: Mild spoilers for "Fall of Odyssia Pt.2"

* * *

Nestor felt like he was on cloud nine, standing in that anonymous corridor next to Quest – who was busy marking their progress on the door they had just exited. In the many months since he and Graer had shown up on the warrior's unwelcoming doorstep, he and Quest had shared what one might generously call a _strained_ relationship. Quest found Nestor annoying, and the boy wasn't ignorant of the fact. He was slowly getting used to constantly being called a 'runt' and, on special occasions, a 'snot magnet'. He couldn't really expect any different – he _had_ been the one to put the allegiance spell on Quest that so grated on him... But, in the amount of time they'd been on this _last_ adventure it seemed that Quest was not only able to tolerate Nestor now – but he may even be starting to like him!

And what was even more surprising, what was really giving Nestor reason to smile now, Quest _needed_ him.

Nestor couldn't believe it had taken him this long to realize it. When Quest had first stumbled into that first dream in the church, he could have left Nestor sitting in that pew to figure out what was going on, alone. He could have told the kid to stay put and then gone off exploring these doors by himself instead of having a 'runt' like him trail along. But it had been Quest who had asked Nestor to come with him.

Why? Maybe he had wanted some company. Or maybe he had just wanted to keep an eye on the kid. Either way, Nestor was happy to be here with him now.

Quest turned smartly on his heel and looked soberly down at the prince, whom he discovered to be beaming up at him. He raised one eyebrow questioningly, but it was only a short moment before the prince's mood began to ruin his own normally unyielding disposition. He had to turn right back around, facing the wall of doors, to be able to hide the beginnings of a smile from his young comrade. Gesturing towards the next door to their right, he stepped towards it pointedly and, knowing full-well the boy wouldn't be far behind, entered the next dream.

It was hard for their eyes to adjust to the darkness having just left the brightness of the hallway. Shapes began to take form in the soft light – now seen to be coming from two lit torches, one on either side of the 'room'. If it could be called that. Outlines of stalagmites and stalactites were now becoming visible, and looking down at their feet Nestor could see that the floor was covered in a few centimetres of water. Thank goodness for boots made of rubber! One word suddenly came to his mind, looking at his surroundings: grotto. What a fittingly ugly word...

Could this be what they'd been searching for? Was this _Quest's_ dream? It certainly was as grim and as creepy as he'd ever imagine Quest's subconscious to be, but there was something about this place that didn't quite... fit.

That's when the red cape still partly concealed in shadow on the far side of the cave caught Nestor's eye. He felt a tightness in his chest. Ogun.

"Yes, my lord," Ogun's guttural reply to an unheard question echoed harshly in the open space. Quest glared past the general, trying to discern any distinguishing features from the figure lurking in the shadows.

No. It couldn't be...

"You mustn't deter from our original plans, General Ogun. You must stay close to Spite. He has the power to release me using the Shattersoul sword. When he does, you will overthrow him and we will rule Odyssia together," the hidden figure dictated. With two confident steps forward, he came into view. The dark green cloak, the bright yellow eyes poking out of the shadow that was his skin... Quest first met this man many years ago. Had it not been for this evil mastermind's exploits, Quest may never have been banished from the kingdom.

Lord Shadowseed.

He had to get the kid out of here.

General Ogun grinned wickedly as he replied, once again, "Yes, my lord."

Quest reached his arm out to take hold of the prince. The air seemed to be getting thicker and his breaths were getting more desperate. A low humming circled the cave and was making his head throb. It was Shadowseed's doing, he was certain. He _knew_ the evil lord that was before them wasn't just a figment of Ogun's imagination. Somehow, despite being held prisoner in some faraway (perhaps mystical, Quest never had gotten the details...) place, Lord Shadowseed was using his former henchman's dreams to communicate with him. Quest's hand did not make contact with any part of Nestor's body, however, and he looked down to see that the boy had moved forward in interest, just out of reach.

As Quest was taking his first step towards the prince, Shadowseed's gravelly voice was heard once again. "And my grandson, General Ogun. I want him also at my side." Quest froze in shock and stared at the evildoers. His jaw had dropped, his eyes were wide, and his mind had momentarily gone blank. Had he been able to think, Quest would have grabbed Nestor and ran for the door before things could go any further. Had he only been thinking...

Ogun's expression changed dramatically; from fiendish pride to crestfallen surprise. "But... my lord! Prince Nestor will never come to our side, he's... he's a do-gooder, a sworn hero, a... an ethically-governed _brat_!"

"Be that as it may, General Ogun..." Shadowseed began, but stopped quite suddenly. His nefarious ears had picked up an odd noise from another part of the grotto. He concentrated on his surroundings. It didn't take long for him to detect the two foreign presences. And when he looked hard enough in that direction... Yes. He grinned maliciously.

When Nestor heard his name... when he understood what it implied... it was just too much for him to take. An evil overlord, his grandfather? How could this be? He'd never met either of his grandparents on his mother's side, but he'd assumed they'd died before he was born. No one had told him any different! No one... He couldn't help the strangled noise that came from his throat, but he also couldn't be sure whether it was a choked sob or a repressed scream.

Quest's heart was racing. He watched, horrified, as Shadowseed turned towards them. And when the evil man grinned and reached out his arm to the kid, Quest knew he had very limited time. He leapt towards the prince and took hold of his arm just as Shadowseed pulled his out-stretched arm back in a swift movement. The effects of this became clear as the prince and his bodyguard felt a tremendous force pulling them forward.

Nestor closed his eyes tightly and cried out. Whatever was happening, he didn't like it. His stomach was doing flips and somersaults as he felt something trying to yank his whole body one way, and what he could only assume was Quest's hand on his arm jerking him another. He clenched his teeth as he waited for one side to win, and at this point he couldn't care less which did – he just wanted this intense pressure on his body to stop.

The same was not true for Quest. He dug his feet frantically into the wet earth to steady himself and tried taking a hard step back. It took every muscle in his body working at overdrive to hold his ground, but there was no way he was letting that madman get the runt. He knew Nestor would be hurting right now, but it would be far worse for him if... Another step back, and Quest reached his free hand to the open door. Grunting with the exertion, feeling Shadowseed double his own efforts, Quest was still able to finally grasp the doorframe.

They weren't out of the woods yet. The intense power trying to hold him back was beginning to get him as Quest hung on for dear life. He watched helplessly as his fingers were slowly slipping from the sturdy wood. He was almost ready to give up, when he thought of the boy he still had a firm hold of. The boy the allegiance spell demanded he protect at all costs. And then he thought of what would become of that same boy if he lost this battle. With a roar of rage and with renewed strength, Quest swung Nestor through the doorway and, keeping a firm hold on the prince's arm, allowed himself to be pulled into the hallway after him. The door slammed shut behind them.

Nestor groaned as he lay sprawled out on the marble floor, with Quest on top of him. Everything hurt. Spots blurred his vision before his head cleared, and then he was able to realize that the place he was most sore was the arm which Quest still had in a vice-like grip. "Hey, you can let go now."

The prince's voice brought Quest back to the reality of the moment. His body had just gone through so much strain his mind had fairly shut down in the minute that passed after their narrow escape. He quickly unclenched his fist around the boy's arm and gently rolled off of him. He felt concern, knowing Nestor would also be experiencing pain, but he wasn't quite sure how to show it. "Um... you okay?" He'd spoken softly, but the words seemed much louder in the empty corridor.

Nestor rubbed his arm vigorously after Quest got off of him. Was he okay? Well, his arm didn't seem to be broken, and although the rest of his body felt like he'd fought a dozen growls at once, and lost, no real damage appeared to have been done. He turned his head and looked up at Quest, who had now moved to a seated position, from where he lay on the floor. "Sure," he said, but he couldn't seem to make his voice any stronger than he felt.

Neither moved or spoke for several seconds. Then Nestor sat up, painfully. He grasped his bent legs, circling his arms around them at the knees, and stared down at his feet. Gently, he whispered, "You knew."

It was both an accusation and a request for explanation, and Quest understood this. He could go on the defensive – yes, he knew who Shadowseed was, but it hadn't exactly been his place to tell the kid. Quest had been banished from the kingdom for the majority of the prince's life, he'd only had the last few months to get to know him as a teenager. How was he supposed to know that no one ever bothered to mention he had an evil relative who'd tried to kidnap him at least once (that Quest was aware of)?

Quest could have brought up all of that, but what would be the point? The kid would need to deal with everyone else who'd broken his trust later. For now, Quest's only response was, "I knew."

Nestor seemed to consider this fully before he nodded once. Then, still without looking at his companion, he asked, "The others?"

"Graer and Gatling know. Anna wasn't around then... I don't see how she could." Quest studied Nestor carefully. He hoped that being straightforward with the kid would help him move on from this. He also hoped the kid wouldn't ask for details Quest didn't want to go into. The image of a cooing baby Nestor with the newly-turned-evil General Ogun in that hologram after being kidnapped flooded his thoughts momentarily.

After a long moment, Nestor stood up. He took a shaky breath and stepped up to the next door. Quest watched him turn the handle silently. When it became obvious that Nestor wasn't going to wait for him, Quest stood quickly and, with long strides, hurried after him.

xXxXx

"General Ogun," Lord Shadowseed cried in frustration, "that meddlesome Quest has spoiled things once again!"

"I don't understand what you mean, my lord." Ogun, lacking in the magical powers his lord possessed, had not been able to sense the two invading presences his master had. He was thoroughly confused, but he was also terrified of agitating the overlord.

"I have no time to explain this to you. You must do something for me immediately, General Ogun," Lord Shadowseed demanded, as he began to pace. "I have had enough of Quest, and if my suspicions are correct, now is the perfect time to strike him physically. You must awaken now, find him, and destroy him while you have this chance." He stopped in his tracks and glared at Ogun, daring him to question him further.

"I will do my best, my lord." General Ogun bowed deeply to his master. It helped to hide his fear.

"Go now, General Ogun," Lord Shadowseed commanded as his figure faded into the shadows of the dream. "Go now, and do not fail me."

* * *

As I said at the beginning of the chapter, a lot of the information here was from/inspired from "Fall of Odyssia Pt. 2". I tried not to go into too much detail about what happened during the episode so as not to spoil it for anyone.

Till next we meet!


	8. Chapter 8

"Nothing happens unless first we dream." – Carl Sandburg

Review Replies:

Calm-Waters: Thank you very much! I definitely believe Shadowseed is being held prisoner in some magical place (he's a powerful sorcerer after all – what normal prison could hold him?) even if I only _suggested_ it in the last chapter. I had a lot of fun playing with that character, since he's only been in one episode – and a flashback at that!

JohnnyD44: More torment up ahead – and though it may on the surface seem Nestor takes the brunt of it, I'd say it's actually divided fairly equally between our two main boys!

* * *

Quest stepped carefully over the threshold into a dimly lit room. Though he should have been assessing their new surroundings, his focus was drawn to the boy directly in front of him. Prince Nestor's back was turned toward his companion, but even so it was obvious that he was upset. The prince's entire body was shaking uncontrollably and his hands were clenched at his sides. Quest wondered if the boy could be crying and decided that, after the stress he'd endured and how he'd hurried to escape out of sight, it was entirely possible.

Going to stand beside Nestor, without ever taking his eyes off of him, Quest put his hand gently on his shoulder. He did not expect the violent reaction he received for this kindness.

Nestor viciously pulled his arm out of Quest's grasp and turned around to face him. He looked up at the older man with unrepressed rage and tears threatening to spill from his eyes. His lips parted and, even with no words coming forth, managed to convey wretched disbelief. Without any explanation, the prince ran out of the room, leaving his confused and concerned bodyguard behind to watch his retreat.

One hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck (all of this stress was making the muscles there overly tense), Quest stared uneasily at the cover of bright light that was the open doorway and that kept him from looking out into the corridor as though it may dissipate at any moment to reveal his young companion. He could not phantom what may have provoked that response and he wasn't sure what to do next.

A moan from behind him stopped all thought from passing through his mind for a long moment, and then sent panic running through him. "Oh, Quest!"

The voice had been decidedly feminine and familiar. What made everything worse; it was a moan of pleasure, not of pain. Quest didn't want to turn around, but knew he'd have to eventually. If nothing else he'd need to confirm the cause of the prince's dismay if he was ever going to help him overcome it. He turned slowly and what he saw made it hard for him to breathe.

Anna –

With a mirror image of Quest –

Together in a bed.

Quest felt nauseous. To see himself in that position, naked other than his signature head covering and a bed sheet that mercifully hid all private areas, with the young teen was surreal and downright _embarrassing_. And to see how much the two lovers seemed to be _enjoying_ themselves... ugh. He was already starting to suffer what would be the mother of all headaches.

It didn't take him long to go back into the well-known hallway, and when he was safely out he shut the door behind him securely and, truth be told, a little desperately. He stood there, leaning on the door briefly as he calmed himself.

A noise caught Quest's attention and he looked up to see Nestor sitting directly opposite from him, banging his head against the wall rhythmically. The sight horrified him. He stepped quickly to his charge and looked down at him. Frowning, he commanded in a voice that revealed none of the fear behind it, "Stop that!"

Nestor did stop, but not to please Quest. He glared at the man while he stood up and then pushed him roughly, shouting, "What the hell was that?"

Quest took a step back, not from the force of being shoved by the much smaller boy, but rather from the shock that came with it. Despite all of the occasions where Quest was physically, well, abusive to Nestor, he'd rarely had to deal with the boy treating him in the same manner. His surprise was obvious when he croaked out, "What?" in reply to the other's question.

Either Nestor didn't notice Quest's discomfort, or he simply didn't care. He stomped his foot and stared the older man down with as much fury burning in his eyes as ever. "How could you do that?" he cried, his voice breaking part-way through. "She... she's half your age! And I... I..." He couldn't finish. The prince's anger was momentarily clouded over with intense sadness as he felt his heart break further. He looked down at his feet and tried to stop the tears threatening to fall.

Dumbfounded, but also feeling rather hurt, Quest took a firm hold of the prince's arms just below his shoulders and said slowly, "Kid, get a grip! _That_ was a _dream_. _Anna's_ dream. Nothing like that _ever_ happened, okay? I would never..." here he trailed off, disturbed by the images the rest of that sentence were sure to bring.

A long silence settled between the two as the youth considered this. Then, quietly and miserably, Nestor asked, "It was _her_ dream?"

Had the kid assumed they'd at last found Quest's dream when he saw him there? Surely that wasn't what he thought actually occupied Quest's mind! Yes, he put up a tough, manly exterior – but when had he ever shown any interest in any of the swooning girls they'd come across (_annoyance _was most common)?

But this wasn't just any swooning girl; this was Anna – their friend, who the runt also happened to be in love with. And she's obviously been too busy fantasizing about his older, stronger _servant_ to notice him.

Suddenly Quest wished it had been his dream.

"She loves you."

When Nestor spoke again Quest jumped; he'd thought the conversation had ended. Now, though, he still had a chance to turn things around. He spoke softly, trying to soothe the boy with his tone as well as his words, "She doesn't _love_ me. She just has a _crush _on me. Crushes end. She's just a teenager..." Saying this last part he stopped. Then, "And so are you,"

Instead of relief, as he'd been hoping to see in the prince's expression, Quest saw annoyance. He knew it was because of his last addition to his speech when Nestor rudely asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Quest sighed. How should he respond to that? 'You have plenty of time to get over heart break and start again'? 'What you think is love is probably just raging hormones'? 'You'll learn soon enough that girls will just get you into trouble'? Quest wouldn't be able to say anything in response to the kid honestly. Why? Because Quest couldn't remember what it was like to be a teenager. He couldn't remember anything before landing in Odyssia some fifteen years ago. He didn't know what it was like to fall in love for what was _really_ the first time and he had no idea if that kind of love could endure into adulthood. On top of it all, there was no way he could give proper advice to a _prince_ about love – the royal family probably had rules and traditions about dating and marriage that he knew nothing about!

Not having any suitable reply, all Quest managed to get out was, "You'll figure it out eventually." He knew the kid would hate an answer like that and he wasn't wrong.

Nestor growled in frustration and ran a hand through his hair, pulling slightly to mimic the pain he still felt emotionally. Being certain there was nothing Quest could say to make him feel better he stepped away from the ever-concerned man and up to the door to the right of Anna's. Turning his head slightly, he called back, "Come on, let's just get this over with, already." Without further ado the prince opened the door and stepped inside.

Pain filled Quest when he realized how familiar this last scene had become and that nothing good had come from it so far. He cursed his stupidity for not insisting the kid wait for him as he hurried to catch up.

* * *

Hello there!

Okay, I know – it's been over a month since I last updated. Life got busy, and I've been really hesitant to write this chapter. This is actually one of the first ideas I had for this story (chapter 3 was the first) and I was worried about, well, screwing it up! I didn't know how graphic I should be about Anna and Quest being in bed together, but I also didn't want to totally skimp on detail for the chapter... and I wasn't sure whether to make Nestor depressed or mostly angry here... I think I've managed to find a happy medium for all my dilemmas – and I hope this chapter was worth the wait!

The next chapter may take a bit of time to get up also, but I do have a plan for it with considerably fewer glitches to work out – this time it will totally depend on the obstacles day-to-day life throws at me!

See you next time!


End file.
